


Eastern wonderland

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band), Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Yaoi, Yokais, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and lewis has been friends for years, and since that whole accident with killing lewis, he forgave Arthur. But one mission changes arthur, he and lewis get in a argument,  and he blurts out his feeling for lewis. It becomes tensed at that moment, but thank God that a demon took arthur away to another world. Where he learns the importance of love and magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

Arthurs P.O.V

You what they say, think befor you speak. Well to tell ya the truth... I didn't think about this whole thing! Next thing you know me and lewis are having a fight, I swear he was about to blow. Beacuse his ghost like hair was on fire a little and the next you know, I shouted out " IM JUST WORRIED BEACUSE I LOVE YOU!" Yea...

Not a good choice...

Lewis looked at me shocked, at this moment I wanted to run and hide forever... But I just stood there like an idiot 'oh god why did I say that! I wish I could just run and hide right now!!' 'Hohoho~ why arty why didn't you saw that sooner~?'

I looked up in shocked, and next thing you know I felt myself falling and hearing my name being shouted. I looked around and saw.... Eyes!?, OK this is just weird! I close my eyes and waited to meet my death.

But nothing came, I open my eyes too see myself inside of an house? I get up and look around, this didn't look like an house, it looked like a shrine! I look around and see the sliding doors open to nice looking big plain.

I must admit it was...calming, I then go outside and looked up at the bright blue shy full of clouds, and the sun shining out. "Oh my arty, you finally came~" I turned around too see a women with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and she looked very happy.

"W-who are you?" "Well, I'm yakomo yukari, nice to meet you~" She seemed nice, but yet she looks so evil...  
"U-um yukari, why am I here?" "Well you wished to be here" I wished to be here!? I never made a wish like that, I only asked to be taken away-.....oh...I'm seeing it now...

I look at, then I hear my stomach growling, I blush as she chuckled "your glad you came around dinner time, foods almost done!" She then began to walk back into the shrine.  
I look around befor following her.

 

After dinner

 

I met two other girls, Ran and Chen! They were both every nice to me, I just wish I could go back home, I look out in the night sky. Yukari told me the place we're in is called Gensykoyo. It sound very fitting for a place like this!

I also heard there were other residents that lived here, Beacuse from what I heard from yukari, this place is huge from what I can tell. Yukari also said that the residents can speak Japanese, thank god I study Japanese while I was in high school and college.

Im starting to feel really tired right now, I better get some sleep, I have a day ahead of me.

 

Goodnight......

 

 

 

Lewis....


	2. Authors note

Hey guys so I'm updating some stories and adding some author notes to explain why I'm not updating fast, let's be real here guys I'm in my last year of middle school, meaning test, homework and more shit! And my mom wants me to go to a stupid dance.

So yea I got shit going on, so um bye?


	3. Confessionz and Secrets

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 3: Confessions and Secrets

 

Arthur woke up in a jolt after a huge nightmare he had, he was sweating and gasping as he slowly got up. He calmed down a bit and looked around 'W-well that was some nightmare' he thought as he got up from his bed. He went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, he soon got out with a dressed and went into the kitchen.

He saw Ran their making breakfast "Hey Ran!" "Oh hello Arthur, how are you doing?" "Good I guess.." Ran notice his sad expression "Oh well, Yukari wanted to talk to you about somthing" "Really? Well I should go no-" "no after breakfast Arthur" Arthur looked at her befor going to the table.

 

After breakfast 

 

Arthur followed Yukari to a little room, it was small yet big, and it looked like a little pond in the middle that glee in the dark. "Hey Yukari?" "Mmm~?" "Why are we here?" "Well Arty, Today is your confession~!" Yukari said in a sing song voice "C-Confession!?" "Yea, it seems you have problems you need to share out so come on over here, sit down and relax as o ask you the questions"

Arthur was nervous, he did not want to tell all his little secrets to her! "OK first, What is the relationship between you and lewis?" Arthur explained his history with lewis and how he became a skeleton. "Ah, I see. You were possessed by a ghost end up you killing him, soon later he forgave you Beacuse he knew what happened" "y-yea, but I feel like he still doesn't forgive me..." 

Yukari looked at him befor saying "Your love for him says it all..." Arthur looked up at her befor tearing up "Oh god i-I just can't anymore! I love him ok!? But he rather be with ViVi instead of me! I'm nothing but a scum of a best friend. And the nerve to say I love him!? I feel so bad!" Arthur was now sobbing his eyes out, he just couldn't anymore.

Yukari walked over to him and hugged him "Oh Arty, Love is like candy, it's sweet and bitter. Nobody said it was gonna be easy" Yukari looked at him befor sighing "and also Arty" "Y-Yea?" "Your not human, the reason why you were able to come here without any problems"

Arthur now chocked on his own breath "W-What!?" "Yep, you like a Ghost or Yokai, i don't know really"

Arthur stood their a second befor passing out, Yukari looked out befor giggling "Ne, Its gonna be a rough one for you Arty~!"


	4. Finding out and contacts

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 4: Finding out and Contacts 

 

Arthur woke up with a jolt and found himself still in the shrine like room, he got up and went out the door too see it was noon. He walked into the living room to see Yukari, Chen, And Ran looking at a mirror "Hey, what you guys doing?" "Oh arty~ your awake! There's someone that wants to see you!" Yukari Yelled out happy.

He walked up to them and looked in the mirror, what he saw almost make him do a double take and gasp, there they were Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery! "Holt shit!" He yelled out shocked and happy.

"Arthur!" They all Yelled out happily, " So how you guys doing" Arthur asked as if it was all normal " Oh I don't know, the fact that you had us scared to death!" Yelled Vivi. Arthur just laughed then he felt someone hug him, he turned around to see Chen. He picked her up " Hey guys this is Chen!" "HI!" Chen Yelled happily with her tail wagging.

"Holy crap, she has cat ears and a tail!" Yelled out Vivi "You mean two tails" Arthur corrected her "So um Arthur, you got sent to magical world were Yokais and and other mystical beings live?" Aked Lewis. "Yep, and I love it here!" Said Arthur.

" But Art, don't want to come home?" Asked lewis, Arthur froze and looked down a little and mumbled " I like here, Beacuse I'm one of them" He said quietly. Yukari looked at him befor hugging him" Arty....You have so much to learn" She said befor looking back at team befor glaring at them "Artys going through some things, and the only people that can help with it is us, Please Arthur is too young" Everyone was taken aback by this.

Mystery knew about Arthur little secret about not being human "I see.....Well I'll contact you in a few days and see is we can meet him again. It was nice talking to you Madom Yakumo"

"You Mystery" Lewis and Vivi protest but we're quickly shut off by Mysterys glare. The mirror turned off and all arthur can do is wish...


End file.
